Many packaging applications use containers with zipper-type closure arrangements to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship non-food consumer goods, food products, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles.
In certain instances, it may be desirable to store chemicals, pharmaceuticals, cleaning supplies or other toxic materials in packages with zipper closures. Concerns are sometimes raised with respect to packages containing toxic materials. In particular, it is often desirable to make such packages child-proof. That is, it is desirable to permit for adult access to the contents of the package, but preclude child access to the contents of the package. Improvements in zipper closures to preclude a child from easily opening them are desirable.